


i've been a handful, but now i got it right

by aureatian



Series: head over heels [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureatian/pseuds/aureatian
Summary: Boyfriend. The word is still new enough it feels weird thinking it in Banri’s direction. Neither of them have managed to say it aloud yet.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Series: head over heels [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649221
Comments: 25
Kudos: 261





	i've been a handful, but now i got it right

After Banri’s birthday, Kazunari looks at the two of them knowingly. Not that Juza thinks there’s anything to hide. Banri was the one playing fake drunk to get carried around like a princess. That means he was completely aware of all his senpai with their phones out and recording him flirting like an idiot completely sober. He’s not responsible for sober Banri’s pride or actions.

Kazunari asks him if he wants to go out drinking for his twentieth and Juza figures why not? The last time wasn’t a disaster. He’s not an Amibi student, he’d rather not go out with the entire crowd of them. 

Banri overhears the planning and invites himself along, “You know, since somebody’s gotta take care of you.”

“You’re the one who got princess carried on your birthday.” Sober, even. 

“I’m not gonna drink this time. I bet you don’t even have a plan.”

Juza just stares at him. Why would he have a plan? They’re already dating and he’d just be direct and ask like a reasonable person. “Your plan was to get pretend drunk and make me take care of you.” 

Banri looks him dead in the eye, blush high on his cheeks. A good look for him. “It worked, didn’t it?” 

He can’t deny it. 

Kazunari laughs at both of them, immediately dispersing the tension. “Okay, I’ve got you covered, fam!” 

-

He stares at the drink menu in his hands and realizes belatedly he has no idea what any of these things are. All of them are alcoholic, but there’s no description of how alcoholic a single one of these drinks could be. 

There’s more space than last time, it’s just Omi, Banri, Sakyo and Kazunari tonight at a cute little cafe that also serves a wide variety of alcoholic beverages. If it exists, Kazunari can and will find it. Juza’s not entirely sure how he convinced Sakyo to come out (maybe it's love), but he’s grateful to have most of Autumn here.

Banri is next to him, arm pressed against his. This time Juza knows Banri just enjoys being close. If Juza asks about it, he’ll pull away and pretend it was an accident. A five minute long accident. 

For an actor he's a terrible liar.

Figures even when they started dating, Banri wouldn’t be entirely comfortable being honest. What does he think is going to happen? Juza doesn’t get his boyfriend even a little bit. 

_Boyfriend_. The word is still new enough it feels weird thinking it in Banri’s direction. Neither of them have managed to say it aloud yet. 

He shoves the drink menu in Banri’s space. “Pick something.” 

“What? I said I wasn’t gonna drink tonight.” 

“For me.” 

Banri’s eyes sparkle. 

It’s time to worry.

Sakyo is eyeing the phone in Kazunari’s hand like he’s considering confiscating it for the evening. 

Kazunari is taking pictures, just like last time. “It’s for the blog!" 

Omi follows it up with a warm laugh and Sakyo heaves out a long suffering sigh. Even worrying about Banri's drink pick can’t ruin the mood. Three years ago he would have never imagined this for himself. Surrounded by his friends and teammates he lets himself relax. He might do something stupid drunk, but they’re all here for him. 

A rush of affection runs through his veins. These are the people he’s going to share his first drink with. He’s going to enjoy it no matter what. 

The waitress comes by to take their order. Juza picks out three desserts for the night, Banri orders him something in English. The rest of the table give their orders and Banri leans into him. 

Juza doesn’t say anything. 

It doesn’t take long for the drinks to come, and whatever fears he had about the drink are vanquished the moment he takes a sip. He had no idea alcohol could taste this sweet. There’s a slight burn, but it’s tolerable when it’s hidden this way. 

He turns to look at Banri, sipping on an order of coffee. Banri’s looking at him out of the corner of his eye. _Praise me, praise me_ , says Banri’s expression, even if his mouth doesn’t. 

The camera is still on them. He’s not sure he's ready for Mankai's entire fan base to be aware of their relationship. Instead of kissing him Juza smiles, soft and content. "Thanks."

Banri smiles into his cup. Even if he’s trying to hide a smile, his face is too expressive for that. As annoying as Banri can be, his face makes up for a lot.

“You didn’t need to look so worried.” 

“I wasn’t.” 

Omi laughs at them. Sakyo’s smiling in that way of his, where he's pretending to be exasperated but he's really just fond.

“Now, now. There’s nothing to argue about tonight. Juza already said he liked it.” Omi’s number one at damage control when Taichi isn’t around. 

\--

Juza ends up taking two drinks, both on Banri’s recommendation. The first left him pleasantly loose and warm. Thoughts that would usually never leave his mouth are rolling off his tongue. At least nobody is recording this. His head feels fuzzy, and he’s fairly certain he called Omi’s muscles entrancing. Or something. 

He leans against Banri, not trusting himself to stay all the way upright. 

“We’re cutting you off, Hyodo.” That’s Sakyo. Nobody else would sound so commanding. 

“‘Kay.” He hums softly, turning his face into Banri’s hair. There was a camera, wasn’t there? At this point, he doesn’t really care. He wants to cuddle. He closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath. Banri’s hair-care products are expensive, and it makes him smell amazing. His hair is so soft. 

Distantly he realizes he’s definitely drunk. 

“Let’s get home, alright?” Omi reaches over, hand steady against his shoulder. 

“We should’ve stopped you after the first drink.” That’s Sakyo, he’d know that grumbling anywhere. It’s even followed up by his distinctive tsking noise. 

“But he’s so cute!” Kazunari, punctuated with the click of a camera. 

“I’ll take care of him.” That’s Banri, his hand rubbing little circles on his back. 

“Not a pet.” It strikes him as a stupid thing to say, but he’ll write it off on the alcohol removing the filter from his brain to his mouth. Drunk people say things like that, don’t they? He hopes Tsuzuru doesn’t write him a drunk play character, he’s not sure he’s going to remember what this feels like. 

Banri hums at him, running his fingers through his hair. 

It’s nice. If his eyes weren’t already closed, he’d close them to bask in rare, unprompted affection. Does Banri think he's going to forget this?

“Don’t fall asleep on us now.” That’s too soothing a tone for a request like that. The only person it could be is Omi. 

He feels Banri get up. Juza latches onto him, eyes opening and taking in his boyfriend’s pleased grin. Now that he thinks about it, the tables don’t turn that often. Banri’s usually the one being taken care of. 

The smile slips into a scowl. "I can take care of myself."

Did he say that out loud? 

“Yeah, dumbass, you did.” 

“Birthday, be nice.” He presses a kiss to Banri’s cheek and kicks lightly at his heel. Wasn’t there a camera? Isn’t Kazunari right there? 

The click of a camera.

Another kiss to Banri’s cheek. He can't be bothered to care.

The scowl turns back into a pleased grin. 

That’s better. Banri looks best smiling. 

“Cute.” Would he ever admit that sober? 

That was too much. Now Banri’s smug. The smile was cuter. He misses it.

Sakyo seems exasperated. Either he’s two seconds away from pulling them apart or taking Kazunari’s phone and deleting the evidence. Maybe. The only thing keeping him from doing either is Omi’s hand on his shoulder, he thinks. It’s hard to tell when his focus is mostly on Banri’s expressive face. 

They manage to shuffle out the door. Banri might have taken the bill. The night breeze is nice, but it does not immediately sober him up. He still feels warm and loose and more affectionate that he knows what to do with. 

Unlike Banri’s fake drunk act, Juza is definitely actually drunk. He’s got a solid grip on Banri’s arm for balance. If he falls and eats shit, he’s taking Banri down with him. It’s only fair (he’s not going to examine that thought more, unsure what part makes sense). 

They’re walking back to the train station. It’s not that late yet, still plenty of people out on the streets. They must look like a weird group. Omi and Sakyo leading the way, Kazunari chattering away about the next volume of some shoujo manga right behind them. He’s next to Banri and right behind him. 

“We look weird.” 

“About as weird as normal.” 

The only people missing are Taichi and Azami. Kazunari is taking on the role of puppy person tonight. Juza hums his agreement, they make a weird group no matter where they go. 

He wants to keep talking. Weird. The only time he ever feels like that is when he’s got lines for a part.

“Settsu.” 

“What?” 

“I like you.” It feels like his mouth is going without his brain, but it’s worth it to see the pink on Banri's face. 

“Shut up, you’re drunk.” He’s easily embarrassed for somebody who spends so much time with his tongue down Juza’s throat. 

“Why are you so…” What’s the word he’s looking for? Red? Flustered? Defensive? “Shy?” 

“What? If anybody’s shy here it’s you!” 

“You’re reflect- defect- defensive.” That’s not the word, is it? It’s too late to take it back, Banri’s expression becoming more guarded. 

“I’m gonna pretend you haven’t said anything.” He’s trying to look away, but it’s not really working. 

“Settsu, I like you.” 

That's a weird expression. Like he’s trying to decide between preening or making a run for it. Why’s it so easy for Banri to do things, but the second he has to say something, he gets like this? He doesn’t get it. 

“You’re my boyfriend. I’m yours.” Juza can just say it. He’s bad with words, and barely knows what he’s doing when it comes to dates. Somehow Banri’s worse with verbal affection. Neither of them can run when Juza’s clinging onto him for balance. 

Banri freezes up. 

Is this revenge for what Banri pulled on his birthday? Doesn’t feel like it. Juza was just trying to be honest. For whatever reason, Banri is as allergic to this as he is to being direct. 

“I’m not allergic to anything. I’m not hiding either.” Is what Banri grumbles out, as they make it to the train station. 

Guess he said it aloud this time too. 

“You avoid shit all the time.” He gets it. Juza’s avoided a lot of things for fear of not fitting in. Maybe Banri’s afraid of it? Juza has no idea why and his mouth is going on and on without a filter. “I like you. You’re my boyfriend. I dunno why you don’t want to say it.” 

That’s unfair, Juza hasn’t said it until tonight either, unsure of what they were when Banri didn’t define it. But considering the amount of time they’ve been spending together, there’s no way Banri is seeing anybody on the side. 

If he looks forward, he can see that everyone else is very politely attempting to ignore them. Though he’s sure they’re still listening in. 

Banri seems almost pained. He’s looking away, cheeks flushed. “You’re the person I was looking for my whole… I was looking for a rival. You’re the person who makes me feel passionate. It’s always you. You gotta take responsibility.”

Now it’s Juza thrown for a loop. Is this a proposal? A reverse proposal? How’s he supposed to take responsibility for this? “I’m not goin’ anywhere.” 

He’s rewarded with a smile, an odd amount of relief held in it. 

Guess he found the right answer after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> You know how in the story when Banri confesses something, Juza always misses it? What he’s afraid of is pouring his heart out and then having to say it again.


End file.
